


[初代光]末日暗影

by sloray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 【光呆=那个人】设定第二人称光呆视角公式光
Relationships: 初代光 - Relationship, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[初代光]末日暗影

**Author's Note:**

> 光之战士在亚马乌罗提的末日中遇到了一个奇怪的古代人。有一天，他终于决定上前一探究竟。

“有什么事情需要帮助吗，可爱的小朋友？”

高大的古代人在你走向他的时候就一直看着你，直到你来到他的面前，才低下头用与所有的其他的古代人一样空灵的发音友好的询问。但你能从这晦涩难懂的古代语单字发音中听出些许与他处不同的人情味，一点点熟悉的友善戏谑。

他在你未来得及开口说任何话之前再次说，“这里不安全，你应该去避难。”与他的话音一同落下的是一颗不知从何处而来的燃烧的陨石，呼啸的从你们头顶擦过，砸进不远处的那片开得正好的花丛中，殷红的花瓣在熊熊的火焰中迅速的萎蔫殆尽。

古代人从那片消失的花海收回视线，似也意识到自己语言的苍白，微弱的叹了口气——那叹息太过轻微以至于你若没有紧盯着他就会被错过——改了口：“去找朋友和爱人吧。”

而你轻易的补完了他未出口的后半句：在所剩不多的时间里，尽可能的和他们在一起。

有其他的古代人从他们身边匆匆跑过，他们惊慌的躲避灾祸、呼唤爱人名字的声音里充满恐惧和绝望。

于是你想起你最初走向这个古代人的原因：他一直站在这个岔路口张望，似乎在等待什么，却对身边末日的景象视若无睹，不惊慌也不逃避。甚至在这不断轮回末日里，你曾数次看到他葬身于一块踏下的石板或一块坠落的陨石。但即使如此他也没有离开此地。

他许是看出了你的疑惑，他再次于你开口之前回答：“我本不应该在这里的，我在这座城市遭遇末日之前就离开了，”他说这话的时候视线再次落在那曾是一片红艳花丛的灰烬上，“但哈迪斯创造这里的时候也把我一并创造出来，或许他潜意识里希望我并没有离开。虽然我说不上这是因为他单纯希望我没有离开，还是作为惩罚想让我亲眼看看这曾发生的惨剧，但话说回来，这也不过是他没有费心向我解释的诸多事情中小小的一件而已。”

你敏锐的从他的语气中包含的大量无奈中剥离出那一丝纵容的意味，就像你对待阿莉塞固执的想要做某件事、抑或于里昂热那些欲言又止高深莫测的推断时的样子。

你震惊于他话语的通透，这是你未曾料到的回答。

他让你想起那日民政局里另一位多话的古代人，自那次之后你再也没在亚马乌罗提的任何一处见过那个人，或许他已经先随着爱梅特赛尔克的离去而消失了，又或者他料到你会再次向他询问关于那人的事情所以刻意躲避。

而现在你有了另一个机会，面前的人显然与创造这里的无影有着密切的关系，只是你也不确定在一切尘埃落定的当下，再问这些是否还有意义。

“爱梅特赛尔克是个什么样的人？”

古代人低着头看着你，面具遮挡了他全部的脸，就连唯一露出的眼睛也因兜帽阴影的遮挡而晦暗不清，但你能感觉到他在努力地思考。

“按照我被创造出来的记忆，我们算是好友，但是我也不确定这记忆是不是准确的，因为我并非与这亚马乌罗提一同被创造出来的。就像我说的，在这一切发生时，我不在这里。我只是在之后的某一刻被他念起的一段记忆的产物。他自己似乎也对关于我的记忆有诸多的不确定，或许他把我和别人的一些事情混在一起了，有些时候我的记忆里会出现一些不属于这个时代的落后的部族及弱小的生命的碎片。*

“他在创造出我时已经意识到了他的错误，但创造魔法是无法逆转的，在我拥有意识的瞬间，我对上他的双眼，曾在其中看出一丝狠厉，那是他曾考虑过将我这个残次品销毁的证据。或许是有什么理由让他放弃了这样做吧，他过去也会对我创造出的奇怪生物大加嘲讽，经常扬言要将那些失败品销毁。

“我曾用创造魔法制造出一只鸟，只要见过一次你就会知道我在说什么，希斯拉德说它鄙夷的看着人的样子与哈迪斯别无二致，即使他那时愤怒到破天荒的开始骂人，他也没有销毁那可怜的生物，最终希斯拉德把它注册在创造局的名录之中。

他一直是一个很难解读的人，至少对于我而言。索性希斯拉德在这方面做得比我好得多，我十分感谢他不时的提点，让我避免因在哈迪斯的雷区反复踩踏而带来悲剧……啊，说远了，总之因为我在他眼中是基于‘那个人’所创造的不完整品，所以他看着我的时候总是在摇头。

“但我仍是这偌大的城市中为数不多固执的叫他哈迪斯的人，所以当他回到这里，还会来找我聊聊。绝大部分的时候都是他在讲话，他比记忆中要多话，琐碎的抱怨着新生人类脆弱纤细的生命、缓慢的发展、丑陋自私的心绪，但他又怜悯那些名为衰老的漫长死亡、那些愚昧无知、弱小无力。他是一个被留下的过去之人，为他的族人不得不承受这些痛苦与悲伤而怒吼……但最终他会冷静下来，然后嘲笑自己开始像个老头子一样唠唠叨叨。”

古代人说到这里停顿了一下，凝视着一个方向，从那里深处，末日灾兽传来了撼动整座城市的吼叫。

“你该离开了，孩子。”

你知道这里的末日已进入最后阶段，即将销毁一切，重启新的轮回，所以你朝他点了点头，准备离去，而在转身的一刻，你终于还是犹豫了一下，再次回身提醒他：“爱梅特赛尔克不会再来这了，你可以去其他地方看看，不用再等在这里。”

而古代人平静的似已有所准备，他朝你点了点头。

“我知道，他上一次来看我的时候告诉我这可能是他送给我的最后一份礼物……他有些时候也不是那么难猜。”

“是什么礼物？”好奇让你不假思索的询问，但出口的瞬间你便觉出不妥，像是故意刺探他人秘密一般的产生愧疚。

而那古代人并未答话，他掀起一点兜帽让你终于看清面具之下的那双你常在镜中所见的湛蓝眼瞳。

END

*初代把对古代光的记忆和之后世界里观察的前几世光呆的记忆混淆了


End file.
